The boy next door
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Gaara, un callboy de veintiún años, sufre tendencias suicidas. En la habitación de hotel en la que se hospeda un cliente, se encuentra con el hermano pequeño de éste. El niño está, al igual que él, descompuesto, atormentado por sufrir constantes pesadillas. Juntos encuentran la solución a sus problemas. [Posible Shota, pero nada morboso ]


Hey! Bueno, ésta mañana he visto el corto _"The boy next door"_ (así pónganlo en Youtube xD) y no pude evitar adaptarlo a un SasuGaaSasu/ItaGaa xD

_**Advertencias: **OoC, AU y pues, posible Shota; aunque vuelvo a reiterar que no es **nada** morboso ú.ú _

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>ღ*THE BOY NEXT DOOR*ღ<strong>

**. . .**

El sonido de la lluvia torrencial allá afuera hizo que, por un momento, él se sumiera en lo más profundo de su mente y se quedara quieto, mirando por la ventana las infinitas gotas caer furiosas sobre el asfalto y quebrarse en millones más pequeñitas. Sus ojos aguamarina permanecían atentos al frente, la silueta del muchacho sólo era definida por la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara del cuarto. Tensó los labios y se los relamió a la vez mientras daba la media vuelta. En frente estaba una gran cama matrimonial perfectamente tendida con sábanas blancas y colcha verde pasto a la cual se acercó a pasos lentos. Más allá de sus ojos opacos, había algo de lo que se quería deshacer, algo con lo que peleaba internamente, debatiéndose una y otra vez entre entregarse a un sueño eterno o continuar con su vida sin rumbo.

¿Qué sentido tenía el camino que había seguido hasta ahora? Estaba en el cuarto de un hotel lujoso, desnudo de cadera para arriba sin nadie más que él mismo y su estúpida mente repitiéndole una y otra vez lo miserable que era, lo innecesaria que era su existencia para el mundo y que nunca nadie notaría si él llegara a desaparecer. Que era como dejar volar un puñado de polvo para que el viento se deshiciera de él.

Había visto por la ventana toda la gente que transitaba por la calle, cubriéndose con impermeables y paraguas. Los niños se aferraban a las manos de sus padres mientras ellos los pegaban a sus cuerpos para protegerlos de la lluvia; y algunas parejas se abrazaban bajo el paraguas, entregándose calor mutuo y creando una burbuja de calidez y amor. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuánto envidiaba a todas esas personas, porque siempre tenían a alguien que se preocupara por ellos, alguien que les daba amor, alguien que los miraba.

Gaara sabía que era una estupidez quejarse de la mala suerte que le había tocado, y es que aunque supiera que había gente allá afuera con peor vida que la suya, no podía evitarlo. Era algo que le perseguía día y noche, a todas horas y en cualquier momento. A donde quiera que mirara, veía rostros ajenos e indiferentes, desconocidos que pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de su existencia como si se tratase de un fantasma. Todo su mundo era rodeado por una intensa soledad que día a día se iba comiendo las ganas que le sobraban de vivir.

El pelirrojo se despojó de sus jeans y cayó sentado en la cama, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de batalla interna. Sus ojos comenzaron a pasear por toda la habitación, mirando de aquí y allá como si estuviera rodeado de fieras salvajes que en cualquier momento se lanzarían a devorarlo. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar mientras un torrente de pensamientos le daba de lleno contra el rostro. Las voces decían que un muchacho huérfano de veintidós años, que no tenía la estima ni el cariño de nadie, no tenía ninguna razón de continuar con su fracaso de vida. Que era más digno entregarse a la muerte que ser rebajado a un objeto donde las personas podían encontrar placer. Todo era mejor que eso.

Pero el problema es que él seguía siendo un cobarde y una parte de su alma aún se aferraba a la vida como última esperanza. Comenzó a masajearse las rodillas con frenesí, relamiendo y mordiendo sus labios ansiosamente. Sus ojos estaban forzados, como si le pesaran los párpados y él se negara a dejarlos caer. Pero pronto comenzó a perder su propia lucha y en un arrebato de ansiedad se levantó y cogió un frasco amarillo. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, desesperado por quitarle la tapa al frasco y terminar con todo.

_Todo será mejor cuando me quede dormido. Entonces podré ser invisible, así, literalmente. _

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Una vocecilla se alzó en la habitación y Gaara sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose entonces con un pequeño de nueve años mirándolo inquisitivo desde el umbral de la puerta. El pelirrojo se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Los ojos negros del niño se quedaron fijos en él, esperando una respuesta.

—Supongo que tu hermano salió por un segundo— respondió Gaara después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Él volverá en cualquier momento.

El niño hizo ademán de quererse echar para atrás, pero se quedó quieto.

—Pero hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama.

Gaara estaba nervioso, quería que el niño se fuera ya y lo dejara continuar con el fin de su vida, pero no podía gritarle y arriesgarse a que llorara.

—Los monstruos no existen, créeme.

El pelirrojo vio como el pequeño bajaba la mirada y empezaba a jugar con sus pies. Era muy menudo todavía, como de nueve o diez años aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo negro desordenado por detrás y tez blanca. El pijama le quedaba algo holgado de lo delgado que era.

—Eso es lo que dice mi hermano, pero sí que hay monstruos—dijo el pelinegro en tono de reproche. Gaara no supo que más decir y suspiró mientras tomaba una almohada para cubrirse y escondía el frasco con pastillas —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El pelirrojo sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. El corazón volvió a latirle como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Bajó la mirada y al segundo la subió, encarando al niño.

—Tengo una reunión con tu hermano—se excusó, sintiéndose tremendamente patético.

— ¿Qué tipo de reunión?

Gaara se relamió los labios.

—Una reunión de trabajo.

— ¿Y por qué estás desnudo? — preguntó el niño después de mirar a Gaara de pies a cabeza.

El taheño se quedó sin palabras, no podía decirle a un niño de diez años lo que realmente estaba haciendo ahí. A cada segundo se sentía más nervioso, y no encontraba la manera más amable de correr al niño.

—Los monstruos no existen, créeme—repitió—. Ahora vuelve a la cama—dijo para luego darle la espalda al pequeño y volver a sentarse. Su atención se concentró nuevamente en el frasco de pastillas, aquél que se veía tan tentador y a la vez tan asqueroso. _Eres un cobarde_, se dijo mentalmente y aventó el frasco al piso.

Pero el niño, que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de él, no salió del cuarto. En su lugar, penetró el cuarto en silencio, con la cabeza baja y mirando de soslayo al pelirrojo mientras rodeaba la cama hacia el otro. Recogió el frasco y se lo tendió a Gaara, quien lo miró por un segundo y luego tomó el frasco.

—Gracias.

—Los monstruos existen, en serio—reiteró el pequeño.

Gaara se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mirando sus manos convertidas en puños frente a él. Se relamió los labios y se mordió el inferior.

—Quizá tengas razón—su voz fue casi un susurro al recordar a las voces que lo atormentaban día con día. Sus monstruos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Me llamo Sasuke, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos expectantes del niño. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que le diera la respuesta.

—Gaara.

Al parecer, pensó Gaara, ese niño no tenía la menor intención de irse.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó, y notó como poco a poco una sonrisa se iba extendiendo por el rostro del menor.

Sasuke saltó a la cama y tomó el control remoto de una consola, con la felicidad de cualquier niño de su edad. Gaara suspiró y se levantó para ponerse su camiseta, luego se sentó a un lado de Sasuke y ambos comenzaron a jugar.

Entonces la habitación de hotel comenzó a llenarse de las risas del menor, que se elevaban conforme pasaban los minutos y provocaban en el interior del pelirrojo un revoltijo que le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien. Por primera vez en su vida, tomó el control de un videojuego y se unió a la diversión del niño. Era algo completamente nuevo para él, pues nunca tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con los hermanos que alguna vez tuvo. Era demasiado pequeño cuando todos murieron. Pero descubrió que las risas de Sasuke le hacían sonreír, y el que el menor, después del juego, empezara a platicarle animadamente de todas sus aventuras, le hacía sentir jodidamente feliz. Nunca había sabido cómo era tener a alguien que tuviera cosas que contarle. Y le gustaba.

—Nii-san jugaba mucho conmigo cuando era más pequeño, me cargaba y me daba vueltas por todo el parqu e— le contó Sasuke haciendo una curva con su brazo para enfatizar. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro—. Luego con Tobi, solíamos jugar todos a las escondidillas y tío Madara tenía que encontrarnos. ¡Era genial! — El menor miró a Gaara a los ojos, sonriendo todavía— .¿Tú tienes hermanos?

La mirada del pelirrojo se nubló de pronto y frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Tenía—contestó con un matiz de dolor en la voz. Sasuke notó ese detalle y borró la sonrisa. No supo qué decir entonces, pero Gaara levantó la mirada—. ¿Quieres jugar a los soldados?

El rostro del menor se volvió a iluminar.

Ambos vieron la cama como un campo de batalla y las almohadas como sus escudos, mientras hacían pistolitas con los dedos y saltaban y disparaban a diestra y siniestra por todas partes. Y después de un sinfín de risas, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Había pasado media hora más o menos cuando Gaara abrió los ojos y notó como el niño que estaba su lado dormido parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Sasuke tomaba entre sus puños las sábanas y las apretaba, se podía notar como sus ojos se movían dentro de sus párpados y fruncía el ceño. Gaara se le quedó viendo un momento, con el rostro relajado y en silencio. Luego extendió su brazo y tocó el hombro del niño para ahuyentar sus pesadillas y que pudiera dormir tranquilo. En el momento en el que Sasuke sintió la mano de Gaara, se calmó, sus respiraciones se normalizaron y él, en su sueño, se sintió protegido.

Itachi Uchiha profirió un suspiro cansado cuando penetró la habitación del hotel. Había tenido una junta que se había extendido por más de dos horas y el moreno estaba cansado. Se removió su elegante traje negro y caminó al interior del lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la escena que había frente a él. Su hermano plenamente dormido en la gran cama con el bonito chico pelirrojo que había contratado abrazándolo. Itachi aspiró profundamente y se relamió los labios.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La voz del moreno puso alerta los sentidos de Gaara y él se incorporó rápidamente — ¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano aquí?

El pelirrojo tomó sus pantalones y comenzó a vestirse.

—Ha tenido una pesadilla, te estaba buscando.

Itachi hizo de sus labios una fina línea, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

—Él sabe perfectamente que no debe estar aquí—hubo unos momentos de silencio. El pelirrojo vistiéndose y el moreno con la mirada baja—. Lo siento. Toma asiento, estaré contigo en seguida.

Gaara levantó la mirada hacia Itachi e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Ah, en realidad yo voy a…

—No, espera. Voy a llevarlo a su habitación—le interrumpió Itachi acercándose a Sasuke y moviéndolo suavemente para que despertara.

—Sasuke, despierta —le llamó Itachi. Cuando el menor abrió los ojos se medio incorporó y miró a su hermano—. ¿En qué habíamos quedado? No entrarás aquí cuando tengo una reunión. Vamos a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, por favor. No quiero irme—dijo Sasuke mientras su hermano lo levantaba por el brazo.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no existen los monstruos—habló el moreno mientras sacaba a Sasuke del cuarto y lo llevaba al suyo. Gaara miraba con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Pero hay un monstruo!

—Vamos, vete a la cama y quédate ahí.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los tenis. Pero Itachi volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta justo antes de que Gaara pudiera salir.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó el moreno y los colores treparon por el rostro de Gaara. No dijo nada, más sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando Itachi se acercó a él y lo estampó suavemente contra la pared—. No te pago para que seas el amigo de mi hermano, te pago para que seas mío.

El moreno sacó un billete y lo metió en el bolsillo de Gaara mientras pasaba la otra mano por detrás de su cadera y le apretaba el trasero. Allá en el umbral de la puerta, unos ojitos negros miraban la escena. Sasuke se relamió los labios y bajó la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse a su habitación.

Las manos de Itachi fueron por debajo de la camiseta de Gaara y comenzaron a acariciar su piel. Era suave y tibia, el torso del chico tan delgado pero sin dejar perder la perfecta forma. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se pegaba cada vez más a la pared mientras sentía los labios de Itachi sobre su cuello, subiendo lentamente mientras dejaban manchas rojas con un rastro de saliva. Al ver que Gaara tenía doblado el rostro a otro lado, Itachi lo tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un desesperado beso en los labios. El pelirrojo gimió quedamente e Itachi le mordió el labio para que él abriera la boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron una mezcla de sabores y sensaciones en el interior de ambos. Itachi le alzaba la camiseta mientras Gaara paseaba sus manos por la espalda del mayor. La pierna de Itachi se abrió paso entre las de Gaara y el moreno se deleitó al escuchar el gemido del otro. Estaba por desnudarlo y aventarlo a la cama para hacerlo suyo toda la noche, pero entonces las manos de Gaara se posaron en su pecho y lo empujaron.

Itachi se tambaleó hacia atrás y cuando recobró la compostura miró a Gaara con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió a abalanzar contra él, intentando volver a hacerse con sus labios. Pero Gaara se alejó nuevamente de él como si este fuera tóxico.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? — alzó la voz el moreno mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar la respiración. Gaara se quedó callado, mirándolo a él y luego a la nada, con una expresión dolida en el rostro. Sacó el billete que Itachi le había dado y lo dejó sobre el buró antes de pasar de largo al pelinegro y salir de la habitación.

Los ojos se le nublaron de pronto, ya afuera recargado en la puerta de aquella habitación. Apenas pudo par dos pasos por el pasillo antes de dar de lleno contra la pared y resbalarse hasta quedar sentado, con el rostro escondido entre el espacio que había entre sus rodillas y pecho. ¿Eso había sido todo lo que logró en su vida?, ¿ser sólo un objeto para dar placer? Aquello había estado bien los primeros años, había conseguido lo suficiente para poder mantenerse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la terrible soledad en la que se encontraba y la falta de una persona que le hiciera sentir que era necesitado. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro para librarse de toda su aflicción, aunque sabía que esta nunca iba a desaparecer.

Sacó de su bolsillo el frasco de pastillas, aferrándolo contra su puño y reuniendo el suficiente coraje para ponerle fin a eso. Pero entonces, algo a su lado se movió, y cuando giró la cabeza vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta de al lado, contemplándolo con la cabeza baja y la mirada en alto. Gaara se levantó, hizo como que no lo vio y movió la cabeza intentando disimular.

Bajó la mirada en un punto en la nada, sus respiraciones ya eran normales y se había secado las lágrimas del rostro. Sasuke en silencio caminó hacia él y se recargó en la pared con medio metro de distancia. El niño también bajó la mirada y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—He ahorrado 300 yenes, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó despacio el pelinegro mientras juntaba sus manos y se las masajeaba nerviosamente, sin mirar a Gaara.

El pelirrojo lo encaró con los ojos aún rojos.

—Yo ya soy tu amigo—respondió sintiendo como si en cualquier momento la voz se le fuera a quebrar.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina tan quebrados como pedazos de cristal.

— ¡Por favor no te vayas! —pidió, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar. Aquello produjo en Gaara un nudo en el estómago y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para no gemir. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke y éste se puso frente a él.

—Me tengo que ir, lo siento.

—Pero los monstruos…

En eso, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y Gaara cerró los ojos.

—Ya mataste un monstruo esta noche, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Y Sasuke se acercó y lo abrazó. Gaara volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a formarse tras sus párpados. Correspondió el abrazo del menor, tratando de no lastimarlo. A Gaara nunca le habían abrazado con afán de darle una muestra de cariño, y ese pequeño acto hizo que las cosas no fueran tan malas después de todo.

Después de algunos segundos, ambos se separaron y Sasuke fue devuelta a su habitación en el mismo momento en el que Itachi cerró la puerta de la suya. El pelilargo fue de vuelta a la cama y se pasó las manos por los largos cabellos ébano. Nunca había visto a su hermano comportándose así. Luego notó el control de videojuego tirado en el piso, lo levantó y soltó un largo suspiro.

Gaara se quedó unos segundos más hincado después de que Sasuke se fuera. Había una sensación agradable en su pecho que de pronto le hizo sonreír. El pelirrojo se pegó contra la pared y suspiró mientras volvía a tomar el frasco con pastillas. Contempló por un momento más aquél botecito antes de dejarlo a un lado en el piso.

_¿Pero en qué mierda pensaba? Tengo toda mi vida para volver a sonreír._

El pensamiento, efectivamente, le sacó una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por el pasillo de aquél hotel.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Hey! Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Hasta la próxima!<p> 


End file.
